Oclinhos de meia lua
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: O diretor de Hogwarts recebe a visita de uma antiga aluna que se tornou jornalista no mundo trouxa. Isabella Sempere tem a missão de criar um perfil jornalístico sobre seu admirado ex-professor e diretor de uma das maiores escolas de bruxaria do mundo, prof. Alvo Dumbledore.


**Oclinhos de meia lua**

Texto de Tamara Fawkes, março de 2016

Alvo Dumbledore era alto e magro, com cabelos e barba grisalhos bastante longos que até poderiam ser presos no seu cinto, tinha um nariz muito longo e tortuoso que parecia ter sido partido pelo menos duas vezes. (Especula-se que um soco do seu irmão durante o funeral da sua irmã, Ariana, pode ter desempenhado um papel importante na fisionomia do seu nariz.) Ele também tinha dedos longos e hábeis, os seus olhos são descritos como azuis e brilhantes, e, geralmente, brilharam com bondade e maldade. Dumbledore usava óculos em forma de meia-lua e uma série colorida de roupas, que vão do roxo ao vermelho, tinha também uma cicatriz acima do joelho esquerdo com a forma exata do mapa do metrô de Londres. Durante o último ano da sua vida, a mão direita de Dumbledore estava amaldiçoada (devido ao fato de Dumbledore ter colocado o anel de Marvolo Gaunt, que por sinal era uma das horcruxes de Lord Voldemort) e apresentava um aspecto absolutamente repugnante.

Chego faltando 30 minutos para a hora marcada, era 3:30 da tarde, o famoso "chá das 5" que na verdade é feito entre 3h e 5h, quando há tempo. Quem me espera no imponente portão de entrada da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é o adorável Rubeo Hagrid, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e guarda-caça da escola. O sorriso é o mesmo de quando nos conhecemos nos meus 11 anos. Ouço alguns estalos e luzes piscam pelo portão de ferro, são os feitiços de proteção sendo aliviados temporariamente para minha passagem. Caminhamos pelo terreno íngreme da entrada conversando sobre a escola e ao chegarmos à porta do salão de entrada, ele me pergunta sobre a vida no mundo dos trouxas. Digo que a mesma de sempre, com certas dificuldades para me adaptar, mas tudo correndo bem, pelo menos o quão possível consigo que seja.

"E você, Hagrid, como vão as aulas? E os garotos?". Aquele velho riso maroto volta ao rosto do meio gigante barbudo e gorducho, os cabelos desgrenhados, "uma maravilha! Os garotos me enlouquecem, mas adoro tudo isso. A Profa. McGonagall um dia desses desaprovou – outra vez - o uso de hipogrifos durante a aula, foi uma tristeza, sabe? Os garotos estavam tão animados...", ele responde entusiasmado. Caminhamos mais alguns minutos até certo ponto do corredor do sétimo andar e viramos em um canto, ele parou diante de uma gárgula de pedra muito alta, espantosa e linda ao mesmo tempo. Conhecia bem aquela estátua. "Gota de limão!" disse, e percebeu meu espanto, a mesma senha de anos atrás... A gárgula logo ganhou vida e afastou-se para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que a parede atrás dela se abria em dois. Atrás da parede havia uma escada em caracol que subia suavemente, como uma escada rolante. Mal pisei nela e ouvi a parede fazer um barulho seco e se fechar às minhas costas. Subi em círculos, cada vez mais alto, até que por fim, ligeiramente tonta, vi uma porta de carvalho reluzindo à minha frente, com uma aldrava em forma de fênix. Bati duas vezes "entre" – ouvi uma voz familiar, empurrei.

Era uma sala grande, bonita e circular, cheia de ruídos engraçados. Havia vários instrumentos de prata curiosos sobre mesas de pernas finas, que giravam e soltavam pequenas baforadas de fumaça. As paredes estavam cobertas de retratos de antigos diretores e diretoras, todos eles cochilavam tranquilamente em suas molduras, exceto um, o reconheci logo, o antigo diretor Fineus Nigellus, tetravô de Sirius Black, fugitivo de Azkaban. Havia também uma enorme escrivaninha de pés de garra, e, pousado sobre uma prateleira atrás dela, um chapéu de bruxo surrado e roto – o Chapéu Seletor.

A Prof. McGonagall me esperava junto à mesa do diretor. Olhei desconfiada os quadros das bruxas e bruxos que dormiam nas paredes.

"Acredito que o Prof. Dumbledore acordará logo já que nunca se atrasa. Acredite, já tentei despertá-lo. Aceita uma xícara de chá?". Bebericamos por alguns minutos, era o tempo que restava até a hora marcada para o encontro, quando de repente alguém começou a tossir engasgado com o próprio sono. Lançamos nossos olhos aos quadros, não vou mentir, me assustei. O Prof. Dumbledore havia acordado, acordara também seus companheiros que começaram a reclamar de quem havia despertado eles. Finneus chegou a torcer o nariz em protesto, mas nada disse, o velho puxa saco de sempre, agora sorria e balançava a cabeça em reverência ao antigo diretor.

"Estou atrasado?" Ele olhava para os lados até nos focar. "Ora, ora quem temos aqui, srta. Fawkes, a que devo a honra?", ele acertou os oclinhos de meia lua no rosto, me olhou através de duas bolinhas azuis-claros e penetrantes e sorriu gentilmente. "Calma, calma, só estou brincando, marcamos hora". Dito isso, sorriu. Ou o professor mentia muito bem, entre milhares de alunos da escola ele lembrava de cada um de nós, mesmo os ex-alunos, ou realmente era um gênio e também um engraçadinho.

"Bem, vejo que estão bem, vou apurar descer. Hagrid pode ter entalado nas escadas. Vejo a srta. depois. Ah, prof. gostaria que lembrasse do que conversamos mais cedo." McGonnagal levantava as sobrancelhas em sinal ao diretor, algum sinal secreto que não quis me meter e foi sumindo pela porta. Voltei os olhos para a janela assim que notei o olhar dele sobre mim, e minha curiosidade.

Professor Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, ou apenas Prof. Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, nascido no verão de 1881, morto em 1997. Professor e depois diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O quadro de Dumbledore fica em frente à cadeira que sentei, ele sorri calmamente, como sempre sorriu nas poucas vezes que precisei ir à direção, por razões questionáveis, claro.

"Professor, primeiro quero agradecer por me receber, sei que faz muito tempo..."

"Qual o sabor desse chá, minha querida? Lembro que eu tomava de folhas de limão e uma pitada de pimenta, ah, delicioso...", o professor, excêntrico nas perguntas e respostas, me fez fugir do raciocínio e da formalidade inicial. "Confesso que não sei o que estou tomando, professor".

"Hum, melhor ainda! Você se lembra dos feijõezinhos de cera de ouvido? E aqueles de poeira, ah, como sinto falta! – ele suspirou e me olhou um pouco sério – Desculpe, você tem trabalho a fazer, diga-me o que quer saber". Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo. Resolvi arriscar com o mais leve primeiro: que fim teve a repercussão da sua biografia – não autorizada, diga-se de passagem – entre a comunidade bruxa? Ainda falam sobre ela? O que o senhor achou do trabalho, se é que podemos chamar aquilo assim, sobre sua vida e suas mentiras? O antigo diretor riu baixinho e tentou me olhar sério, segurou um sorriso e largou: acredito que as pessoas usam aquilo para ir ao banheiro e não digo para ler, se é que me entende. Ela com certeza achou coisas sobre minha vida, mas exagerou e mentiu. Deve estar azeda até hoje, atrás de outro cadáver para infernizar. Que tal um chocolate? Sempre guardei alguns na gaveta da direita, atrás de você, pode pegar. A profa. McGonnagal sempre repõe alguns".

Nem o vento frio de outono que entrava pelas janelas deixava a sala esfriar, a lareira acesa tinha culpa nisso, reparei pela primeira vez que o poleiro da fênix de estimação de Dumbledore havia mudado de lugar, agora ficava próxima a uma das janelas abertas. O Prof. Percebeu meu olhar. "Eles esperam que ela volte, mesmo sabendo que não irá". E o senhor? "Na verdade, ela está por aí, não voltará jamais, eu... morri, se é que me entende. E com certeza está bem, elas sabem se cuidar, digo as fênixes em geral". E Potter, senhor, ele ainda vem aqui? "Claro, não vem muito, mas de vez em quando aparece. Você sabe, atrai muita atenção. Depois de tudo o que houve ele não teve sossego, como se algum dia o tivesse"- Riu.

Pergunto sobre como ele fora parar naquele quadro, sobre a relação com os companheiros de parede. "Ah, Finneus continua o mesmo, ainda me respeita, mas agora que estou morto não sou mais o diretor a quem ele devia lealdade, é meio rabugento. Os outros quando não estão dormindo, até que são boa companhia. Na verdade é a Profa. McGonagall e Hagrid quem me distraem de vez em quando. Coloquei alguns atalhos pelo castelo e de vez em quando ando por aí", agora ele piscava como quem compartilha um segredo, "como você deve saber, existe essa escolha de poder ter uma parte de mim em um quadro e assim me comunicar com as pessoas, não sou eu exatamente aqui, mas sim, sou eu. É um pouco complicado entender e acredito que não vai pôr isso em sua matéria".

"Oh, verdade, acho que eu só queria saber mesmo, sei lá, agora pensando melhor, será mesmo difícil escrever sobre alguém tão fantástico que vive num mundo ainda mais incrível e não poder transmitir isso. Mas irá dar em algum material, aposto". Fico sorrindo bobamente, esperando que ele diga que não quer mais conversar. Não acontece.

Quero saber do que ele sente falta de quando era diretor. "Eu era um dos alunos com barba nos pés e cargo de diretor, adorava ver as crianças do primeiro ano chegando assustadas e encantadas com o castelo, que seria sua casa por alguns anos. Apesar de alguns eventos, a escola se matinha e se mantém como um lugar seguro, o mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha".

Estreito meus olhos, ele percebe, lembro rapidamente das proibições por segurança como não ir ao banheiro da Murta Que Geme, não ir à Floresta Proibida, não andar pelo castelo durante a noite após as aulas, a história do cachorro de três cabeças, que segundo diziam, Hagrid cuidava como cachorrinhos dóceis. "Você não pode esquecer do trasgo no banheiro feminino, destruiu tudo por lá". Fui pega de surpresa, ele leu meus pensamentos. Professor, e quanto a Ordem da Fênix, ainda existe ou algo similar? Ele cruza as pernas, semicerra os olhos por um instante e põe a mão no queixo reflexivo, os olhos vão além daquela sala.

"A Ordem deixou de existir há muitos anos, mais de uma década, hoje o que percebo são movimentações pelas paredes do castelo, não duvido que o Prof. Neville Longbotton tenha dedo nisso, talvez todos os dedos". Sinto inveja, adorava as merendas servidas nos intervalos das reuniões. A gente conseguia guardar sobras do jantar, claro que isso foi na minha época. O que quero dizer é que sempre haverá um grupo ativista, digamos assim, os trouxas sabem o que significa, atuando pelos muros de Hogwarts. "Ah, com certeza eles existem. Mesmo em tempos calmos como os de hoje, claro, há um ou outro problema fora dos muros da escola, mas, os garotos não deixam morrer o espírito de liberdade e os professores ajudam nisso.

Noto que o sol se pôs e preciso ir, a segunda parte do encontro ficará para daqui uns dias. Agora preciso voltar para a faculdade, tenho uma aula para dar. O professor me olha e suspira, parece cansado e mais uma vez me sorri com agrado. "Soube que agora você dá aulas". Olho sem graça para ele. "Não pensou em fazer isso aqui?". Imagino que não queiram aprender como escrever sobre funerais, acidentes ou inaugurações de praças, senhor.

"Seu trabalho envolve bem mais que isso e seria uma baita lição na Skeeter, hein? Além do mais, temos alunos que se interessam por informar, não lhe contaram do jornal que circula pelos corredores do castelo? Filch simplesmente odeia". Fico realmente surpresa, não sabia disso, nem imaginava. Soube apenas do Pasquim que circulava às escondidas na época da crise quando Voldemort havia retornado. "Vejo que lhe dei o que pensar. Vejo você em alguns dias". Ele soltou uma piscada marota, Dumbledore...

Sinto uma nostalgia tamanha de quando ficava de castigo em sua sala, reescrevendo livros, enquanto ele me ditava palavras, "era engraçado ver você escrevendo palavras que não existiam, aposto que os livros ficaram melhores depois dos seus castigos", isso caso fossem usados, não é? Rimos com as lembranças. "Espero que esteja tudo bem lá fora. Vejo você no próximo encontro". Ouvi um barulho nas escadas, Dumbledore olhou em direção à saída:

"Hagrid deve estar à sua espera".

Obrigada, professor. Na próxima lhe trago uns sapos de chocolate. "Finneus torceu o nariz torto e xingou baixinho um nome bem incomum àquela época, mas que eu conhecia muito bem: "Mais uma sangue ruim, maldita seja".

"FINNEUS! CALADO! SUMA DAQUI, SUA RATAZANA VELHA!"

Alvo Dumbledore foi o único bruxo cujo temido Lord Voldemort temeu. Fora dono da famosa e lendária Varinha das Varinhas, uma arma letal e invencível. Foi ele também quem saiu à caça das Horcruxes – pedaços de alma – que Voldemort havia espalhado pelo mundo para sua própria proteção. Ele foi o único diretor a ser enterrado em Hogwarts. O retrato de Alvo Dumbledore ainda permanece na escola, na sala do diretor todos esses anos.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Nos ensine algo por favor,

Quer sejamos velhos e calvos

Quer moços de pernas raladas,

Temos as cabeças precisadas

De ideias interessantes

Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,

Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.

Nos ensine o que vale a pena

Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos

Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,

Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar.

 _Continua..._


End file.
